Rising Dawn
by Da'Ink
Summary: :NON SLASH: Claire was Lea and Isa's friend growing up in Radiant Garden. That is until the darkness came and swallowed their world. With everything gone, she now lives with Leon and the gang. She thought she lost the both of them, Lea and Isa, but she soon learned otherwise when she meets them again several years later. Can she save them before its too late? Isa/OC/Lea
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is my first KH fanfic, so please bare with me. I'm a big fan of the game and decided on a whim to come out and write out a little fic about it, revolving around my current favorite character Lea. **

**Yes it has a OC. and it is a Lea/OC/Isa love triangle pairing. Don't like it, don't read. If you do, I hope you love it!**

**This Chapter is covering their first encounter together when they were in Elementary School. **

**Claire is 5**

**Isa and Lea are 7**

* * *

Prologue

"Leave me alone!" A little girl screamed, it was only her first day of school and the boys in her class were already picking on her during recess.

"Or what, chubby? You gonna cry?" One of the boys laughed.

"I'm not chubby!" She screamed at them, tears threatening to fall, but that only made them laugh harder. It was true that she was a tad over weight for a girl her age, but that was never an issue before. Her parents always told her that she was the most adorable girl in the world and dressed her in cute little frilly dresses to prove it to her. However now these boys were making fun of her about her looks and she just didn't feel as confident as before.

"Oh, oh look! It's gonna cry!"

"Oh, what's the matter, run out of Chocolate?" One pulled on her hair, "You must eat so much of it to have hair as ugly and brown as yours!"

"Even her eyes are that color!"

"Stop it!" She sobbed. She hated this school, all the boys were picking on her and none of the teachers or her friends would do anything about it. What was a girl to do but cry up against so many?

Then just as one of boys came over and pushed her to the ground, a voiced called over, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

The whole group turned around to see two boys standing behind them. They appeared to be a bit older than them, perhaps by a year or two. One had Short blue hair with blue eyes while the other had spiked red hair with green eyes.

The group of bullies took one look at the pair and smirked, "Yeah? And what you gonna do if we don't?" one taunted.

"Pound you into the ground!" The redhead replied punching his fist into his other palm. The other boy just crossed his arms and glared at them.

"Oh yeah? Well in case you didn't notice, there are five of us and two of you."

"Oh don't worry, we promise to go easy on you!" The blue headed one chuckled, earning a few growls from the other kids.

Then without another word, the boys forgot all about the little girl and charged at the pair, "Get them!"

Scared, the little girl brought up her knees and covered her eyes. All she heard were the yelps in pain and crying coming from the boys until some of them started to ran away. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the older pair hunched over and panting.

"And if you want some more, you know where to find us!" The red haired one shouted after them tiredly with his fist in the air. The blue haired one just rolled his eyes then turned to the little girl.

"Are you okay?"

"Um…" She looked between the two boys nervously.

"It's okay." The red haired one walked over, "We won't hurt you. My Name is Lea and this is Isa," He gestured toward the other boy. "Got is memorized?" He smiled. The girl nodded. "What's your name?"

"…Claire." She answered cautiously.

"Nice to meet you!" Lea smiled and reached out his hand to her. Hesitantly she took it and he helped her up from the ground.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied quietly.

"Why were those boy picking on you?" Isa asked.

She shrugged, "They said I was fat and ugly."

"What!" Lea exclaimed, "That's not true!"

"Yeah, Claire, Those boys don't know what they're talking about!" Isa piped in, "You're…. Pretty! For a girl that is…" He blushed slightly. It was so embarrassing to say that out loud, but he wanted for Claire to feel better about herself. So he risked his pride a bit.

"Really?"

"You bet!" Lea smiled, using his sleeve to clean up her face, "So no more tears okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled.

"So Claire, want to come play with us?" Isa smiled.

"Sure!" She giggled and ran with the boys till the reach the playground. From that day forward, those three became the best of friends. None of them even knowing that what just happened was going to affect their lives so much in the long run.


	2. Chapter 1: Friends

**Yes, Chapter one! Finally. I wanted to get this done sooner, but you know, life and stuff got in the way. Enjoy. :)**

**Claire is 11**

**Isa and Lea are 13**

* * *

It had been a few years since that day on the playground. Since then Isa and Lea have taken care of all the bullies that bothered Clair and in turn she baked them cookies and other sweets they loved, but that was only the surface of their friendship.

To describe it is really difficult, but simply put, the three of them were starting to grow a true connecting bond with one another. Not that any of them realized it, but it showed in all the little things they did. One day when Isa got sick, Lea and Claire spent the whole weekend with him until he got better. They even tried to make him a get well card, which ended in disaster. Lea stuck too many stickers on it while Claire covered everything else up in glitter. By the time they were done with it you couldn't even read the writing, but Isa loved it anyway.

Another time Lea lost his new puppy in the park. He was just so devastated, that Lea and Claire decided to go out and find him themselves to make him happy again. It took all night hiking in the woods, but they managed to find him and the pair brought the pup back to their friend. Granted their parents were furious when they got home, but it was worth it making Lea smile.

Then finally when Claire ruined her surprise birthday cake for her cousin Squall, Lea and Isa helped her to try and fix it. That didn't work out well since the little girl managed to burn it to a crisp, so they just ended up making another one. Which amazingly everyone loved! Everyone at Squall's party, including their parents said it was one of the best cakes they ever had.

Those three truly did care for one another and it was a wonderful sight to see. Now today the little trio were on their way to see the circus. It had just come into town the other day and they were all excited to go and see it.

"Hurry up, Claire! The show is going to start soon!" Isa yelled back at her. His hair had grown out a bit over the years and the body was hitting a growth spurt. He and Alex used to be the same height up till now.

The eleven-year-old was doing her best to keep up. She got taller and thinner over the years thanks to the boys' constant outdoor activities and she let her hair grow really long as well. However she was still the little innocent girly girl that they met six years ago, only just a bit freer, "I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" She yelled back when suddenly a funny looking sword fell in front of their path.

Lea stopped and picked it up and swung it around a bit. Though he wasn't as big as Isa, he was still tall for his age. Then the giant red spikes on the top of his head added like another four or three inches. "This yours?" he asked the boy sitting nearby up against the wall.

He nodded.

Isa took one look at him and knew where this was heading. "Lea, we don't have time for this."

"Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec." He shot the two of them a his award winning smile and walked over to the blond boy, "You still play with toy swords? That's cute." He smirked handing it back over. "Now this right here-," He pulled out the two matching red frisbees that Isa got him for Christmas last year. Most people wouldn't consider them weapons, but the way Lea used them, they might as well have been. He was pretty good with them, "Tada! Whaddya think?"

The boy looked at them and shrugged, "Not a whole lot."

"You're just jealous!" He scoffed, "I'm Lea, got it memorized? What's your name?"

"Ventus." He mumbled.

"Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!"

"What!" Claire exclaimed "Lea!"

"Fight?" Ven looked at him puzzeled.

"Relax, Claire. We'll still make it on time." Lea smiled at her.

"Why would I wanna do that?" Ven asked.

"You Scared of losing?" Lea smirked at him. "C'mon!" He jumped back into his fighting stance, "Hope you're ready."

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed, "Here we go again. He better not ruin the scarf I gave him. He's only had it for two weeks."

"Please." Isa crossed his arms, "The guy treats it like it's one of his video games. He's not gonna let anything happen to it."

"Really?" She looked at her friend confused.

"Yup." He nodded.

She looked back at her other friend as he started swinging at Ven, 'huh, That's odd.' She thought to herself. Then again, Isa never took off her birthday present to him either and vice versa. It was a small moon crescent necklace to match the blue jacket that he always wore. He didn't like it at first, said it was too girly. However he never took it off once since she put it on him. She guessed they felt the same way about their gifts from her as she did her gifts from them. Two years ago they came together and gave her a heart shaped locket for her birthday. She put a picture of the three of them inside.

Finally after a few more blows, Ventus got the upper hand in the fight and knock Lea on his butt. The red head was worn out, "You…" He panted, "Had enough? Cause I'm willing to call it a draw if you are."

"Huh?" Ven looked confused for a second, then started chuckling. "Heh, right."

Isa walked over, "From where I stood the only thing you drew was a big 'L' on your forehead for 'Loser', 'Lame', 'Laughable.'"

"Isa, that's not nice!" Claire followed after him.

He smirked at herm "Who said I was nice?"

"Point taken."

"Come on, isn't this the part where ya… Cheer me up or somethin'?" Lea looked up at him then crossed his arms and legs, "Like 'You're just having a bad day,' or "That's what you get for pulling your punches?'" He sighed, "Some friend you are."

"That's what you get for pulling you're punches, Lea." She mocked him.

Lea just looked at her, "uh-huh, Right." He turned back to Ventus, "You see what I have to put up with? Sure hope you don't have friends like them." Everyone started to laugh.

"Come on, Lea." Claire took his hand and helped him up, "We gotta go! We're gonna miss the show!"

"'kay," he nodded then She and Isa started to walk off.

"Already?" she ready Ventus say to Lea. She turned around to see the two were still talking.

"I'll see you when I see you." Lea replied, "After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized."

"Okay," he smiled, "Lea." And then the two finally parted ways.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" Isa asked him once he caught up.

Lea just smiled, "I want everybody I meet to remember.  
Inside people's memories, I can live forever."

"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time."

Claire laughed.

"See!" Lea grinned, "I'm immortal!"

Isa rolled his eyes and gave a light smile, "You're obnoxious."

"So Lea, does that mean you got us memorized, too?" Claire grabbed his arm and smiled up at him. She couldn't really tell, but she could have sworn he started blushing for a moment. However it disappeared so fast that she just assumed that she imagined it. This whole time, missing the light cold stares their blue haired friend was sending their way.

"Uh, Yeah Claire! Of course I do! I could never forget you guys! Ever." He promised, wrapping his arm around her neck and giving her a noogie.

"Hey! Stop it!" She laughed, pushing herself away from him and running behind Isa.

The blue head smirked, "Let's got you two," and took her arm. Then the trio left to enjoy the circus.

* * *

**Please Review, I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts. All feedback and advice welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2: Beginning of a New Year

**Thank you, guys, for reading my stuff. You all made my day when I saw the review and the new followers. This chapter is somewhat the calm before the storm, believe me, things are gonna go crazy after this. However, I hope you enjoy it and leave a review when you're done and tell me what you think. Peace out!**

**Claire is 12**

**Isa and Lea are 14**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and the famous little trio were sitting on top of Lea's parent's restaurant eating some salty ice cream. "How long till the fireworks go off?"

Isa took another lick of his ice cream before answering, "In a few minutes, Lea. Don't worry."

"I hope they don't pull out that giant sting of fire crackers again." Claire Commented, "I almost went deaf after hearing that thing last year." Every year, Radiant garden would have a firework show before midnight to start off the new year. So They decided to go up on top of the restaurant to get a good spot to see the show.

"Don't worry, if they do I got these." Isa pulled out a little clear box out of his pocket and handed to her, "Here."

"What are-"

"Ear plugs," he answered.

"Wow thanks!" She took it and smiled, "You really think of everything, don't you?"

"Humph," he smirked at her.

"Anywaaaaay," Lea quickly interrupted, "What do you guys wanna do tomorrow?"

"What are you talking about?" Isa looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"Well, tomorrow is gonna be the first day of the New Year! We gotta do somethin'!"

"I think we should go to Tifa's party!" Claire suggested, "I bet it'd be fun!"

"Hm, we haven't been to a party in a while." Lea thought out loud.

Isa touched his chin, thinking, "No we haven't…"

"Come on." She nudged the blue eyed boy, "You know you wanna!"

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll go. Lea?"

"Well…"

"Pleeeeeeease!" She latched onto his arm and looked up at him with her big brown eyes and her puppy-dog face.

It took him about two seconds flat to break, "Alright, alright. Fine. We'll all go."

"Yay!" She giggled. Then suddenly green sparkling light shot in the air and exploded in the sky, "Ohmigosh! The fireworks are starting!"

"About time!" Lea smiled.

Claire looked at bother her friends and grabbed the hand, "Guys, I made something for you two, look!" She pulled out two lockets, one with a chain and one without.

"What are those for?" Isa looked at the two of them.

"I just told you they're for you!" She grinned, handing the one with a chain to Lea and the other to Isa. "You see, I really love the one you guys gave me." She opened up hers, "I put a picture of the three of us in it. So I thought you guys might like one too."

"Thanks Claire." Lea grinned and put his on while Isa just sat there and stared at his.

"What am I supposed to do with mine? Keep it in my pocket?"

"No, silly," She smiled and shook her head. Then she crawled over and took it out of his hands. "You can put in on your moon necklace." She opened up the little metal link on the locket and put it on his necklace, "There, see?"

"Yeah." He griped both charms in his hand and nodded, "Thanks."

She grinned and sat back and enjoying the fireworks. It was amazing. Her life was perfect. Her family was amazing, she had the two most awesome friends in the world, and everything was going perfect for her. Honestly life couldn't get any better if it tried.

"You know." Isa looked over at his two friends, "My mom said that if we make a wish at midnight, when the last firework goes off, it'll come true."

"And you believe it?" Lea raised a brow.

"Nah, but it doesn't hurt to try it out." He smirked.

"Then I'm gonna make a wish." Claire laid back and looked up in the air.

"Me, too." Lea nodded.

Isa nodded as well.

A few minutes passed as they watched the show, when the three of them began to hear the chanting of the crowd below. They were starting the final count down. Claire griped both their hands, "Got your wishes ready?" They nodded. Then together they began to chant with the crowd.

"12."

"11."

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Then the crowd roared as the last fire work went off and exploding with confetti, "Happy New Year!"

The music from the song, "Old Lang Syne" came on. Then Claire quickly made her wish, "I wish that, Isa, Lea, and I will always have each other forever. And we'll always be friends no matter what." She whispered silently to herself. She supposed it sounded childish, wishing for something like being friends forever, but that was what she truly wanted. All she wanted. After all, she already had everything she needed. Now she just wanted to keep it that way.

"Happy New, you guys." She smiled and watched the confetti fall down around them. "Happy New Year…"

* * *

**Please review. :) all advice and feedback welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3: All Black

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry this chapter took a while, but finals and school and stuff have been keeping me so busy lately. I'm so happy you love Claire and all her sweetness :) (but don't get too attracted)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. please RxR and tell me what you think. Let me know if I'm doing something right or not. **

* * *

The next day, Claire woke up early to get ready for Tifa's party. She braided her long brown hair and put on her cute light pink dress and white leggings. She was so excited, when Lea said that they haven't gone to a party in a while. He really meant that they haven't gone to a party in a looooonnnng while. The boys didn't really like large crowds of people, so most of the time, they skipped these kinds of things.

About an hour later, she was almost finished with her hair and makeup and was ready to get going. Just then the bell rung. "Dad!" She yelled down stairs. "Can you get that? I think its Lea and Isa!"

"Sure thing, Sweetie!" He yelled back and walked over to open the door. "Hey guys." The older man smiled at the boys. Claire's father was tall, grey haired, broad shouldered and somewhat reminded the boys of a brick wall. He used to be a guard at the castle, but ended up retiring a few years ago after injuring his left leg in a training accident. However he was still every inch one of the most intimidating men they ever met.

"Hi Mr. Dawnwood." Lea grinned, "Is Claire ready yet?"

"I think she's doing some last finishing touches." He laughed, "But I'm sure she'll be done is a sec. Come on in."

"Thanks." Isa nodded and they walked in.

"So she managed to convince you two to go to this party, eh?" Mr. Dawnwood smirked at them. "Figures."

"Well," Lea jumped on to the couch, "She really wanted to go. She usually skips those kinds of things for us, so we can make her happy and go with her to this one."

"I see." He nodded, then Claire's mother walked in with a couple sodas.

"Hello boys." She smiled at them. She and Claire looked so much alike. They both have such long brown hair, light skin, and big brown eyes. No one would be surprised if the two became the mirror images of each other once Claire gets a bit older. "Here are a few sodas for you two while you wait. Don't worry; she'll be done in a sec."

"Thanks." They both nodded and took the soda.

"Okay! I'm done!" Claire came rushing down the stairs. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, Sweetheart!" Her father smiled, "Just like your mother." He winked at his wife.

She sighed, "Thanks dad." Then walked over to her friends, "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" Lea and Isa jumped to their feet and followed Claire out the door. Then just as Mr. Dawnwood was gonna give them a curfew lecture, they heard a scream.

"Hm?" Isa looked over to see what was going on, but everything looked normal.

"Did you hear that?" Claire asked. He nodded. Then a swarm of people came running up the street.

"Run!" She heard several people cry, but she couldn't understand what the commotion was about.

"Kids!" Her father yelled, "Get inside!"

The three of them hurried and did as they were told, but then they heard her mother screaming inside, "Andrew!"

"Emily!" He father cried, rushing back into the house.

"Mom!" Claire and the boys followed after him. They ran to the kitchen to see her mother fighting off a-a monster! Claire had no idea what else to call it. It was large with long claws, black all over and glowing  
yellow eyes.

"The hell is that thing?" Isa grabbed Claire and pulled her behind him.

"I don't know!" Her father roared as he grabbed his sword and cut the monster down. It evaporated into a black smoke. He grabbed his wife's hand, "We have to go! Now!" With that everyone left the house and ran outside and everything looked different now. The wind was blowing hard and the sky was all black without a star in the sky.

"What's going on!" Lea yelled. Then suddenly more of those black monsters started to rise out of the ground. They looked like shadows coming to life.

"Claire, Lea, Isa." Her mother looked back at the three preteens, "You need to leave Radiant Garden. Go to uncle Cid's house. Now."

"What?" Lea looked up at them, wide eye with disbelief, "What about you guys? Our families!"

"With any luck, they'll find a way to get away from this too, but he's the only for sure one I know, so I want you three to run straight there. Go now!"

"But Mom!"

"Enough Claire! You're mother and I will join you as soon as we can. Now go now!"

Without another word, Isa grabbed Lea and Claire and began to drag them away toward Cid's house. He was a mechanic/inventor/ he didn't know what. However he was Mr. Dawnwood's best friend, so he had to help them out! Right? Right!

"Isa!" Claire was starting to cry, "My parents-"

"We have to get safe first Claire!" He yelled, looking desperately for the older blond man, when they came across another group of kids.

"Guys!" They heard a little girl call them over and saw that it was Yuffie. Along with her was Squall, Tifa, Cloud, and Aerith. They ran over to them, "Hey, do you know what's going on? We were at Tifa's when these things came and attacked everyone," Yuffie looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"They killed my parents…" Tifa sobbed.

"We don't know what's going on, but we have to get out of here." Isa quickly spoke, seeing that everyone looked like they were about to lose it, "We're running to Cid's house. The Dawnwoods believe that he knows a way out of this mess."

"If that's true, can we come with you?" Aerith asked, they all nodded and began running again, but ended up running into another group of those shadow things running down the street past them.

"It's those things again!" Squall yelled.

Then an angry Tifa screamed and charged at the creatures. "No Tifa, what the hell you doing?" Cloud ran after her.

"Cloud! Tifa!" Aerith cried, but they kept on running.

Isa shook his head, "I'm going after them!" He yelled, "Squall, Lea, take the girls to Cid! If we don't show up in five minutes, leave without us!"

"What!" Lea exclaimed, "No, Isa!" He yelled after him, but he was already long gone down the street.

"Isa!" Claire cried.

Squall grabbed them both, "You heard him, Lea! We have to get them to Cid! Come on!" He yelled, and the five of them ran the last few remaining blocks till they reached Cid's place.

"Uncle Cid!" Claire banged on his door, "Uncle Cid, please open up! It's me! Claire!" She pleaded then the door swung open and revealed a crazy eyed, bazooka wielding, blond man in the door way.

"Kids! Hot Damn! What the hell-! What y'all doin' here!" He exclaimed.

"My parents told me to come here, said you had a way to get out of here!" Claire explained, "Is it true?"

"Bet your buns it's true!" He nodded and motioned them in, "All of you come with me! The ship is in the back."

"Okay." Squall nodded and ushered in everyone to go to follow Cid to his back yard. That's where they all saw a huge ship/plane like thing waiting for them.

"What's that?" Aerith.

"That, sweetheart, is our ticket out of here." He pulled out a toothpick and chewed on its end, "Now everyone hop aboard! We don't have any time to lose!"

"Wait!" Claire spoke up, "We still have friend out there!"

Frowning, Cid hurried and began to push the kids on board, "I'm sorry kid, but there's nothing we can do for them now. I have to get you guys out of here before it's too late!"

"Then let me go looking for them!" Lea volunteered, "If I'm not back in ten minutes, leave without us."

"Can't kid." The blond man shook his head, "No can-" Lea ignored him and run out from under his arm and took off. "Kid!" Cid ran after him, but the boy already jumped the fence and was out on the street.

"Lea!" Claire screamed, trying to follow suit, but thankfully Cid managed to grab her before she got too far.

"Oh no you don't missy, you're coming with me." He threw her over his shoulder and ran her back to the ship with the other kids kicking and screaming.

Meanwhile Lea was running around the neighborhood looking for his friends. He needed to find them fast before Cid actually did take off without them. He quickly hurried around the corner to the local park and to his surprised, that's where he found Isa using a baseball bat to fight off the monsters.

Lea took out his frisbees and quickly rushed to his friends side, "Isa!"

The blue haired boy knocked back another monster before looking up, "Lea!"

The red head boy came over threw his frisbees at the monsters, making them all disappear into black smoke, "Come on, we have to get out of here!" He yelled. His friend simply nodded and ran after him. "Where's Tifa and Cloud?"

"They fell through some kind of black hole thing and disappeared!" He explained, panting as he ran, "I don't know what happened to them."

"It's alright." Lea nodded, "They might still be okay. We'll find them once we get onto the Cid's plane."

"Cid has a plane?"

"It looks like one." Lea nodded, "Now come on, just hurry so we can get out of-" He stopped in his tracks, as did Isa. Between them and Cid's house was a swarm of a hundred of those black colored monsters, along with a few other weird ones with wings, swords, and lasers. However, they all kept those district scary bright yell eyes. "Good God…"

"Crap!" Isa raised his baseball bat, "We can't fight this many!"

"No." Lea raised his frisbees. "We can't…"

"I guess this means… This is it."

"Guess so." He nodded.

"Claire's with Cid right?"

"Yup." Lea nodded.

"Good." Isa got into his fighting stance, "for what it's forth, Lea. You're still a loser-"

"Hey!" The red head shot him an annoyed glare.

"But you're one of the bestest friends a guy could ever ask for." He gave him a soft sad smile.

Lea returned it and nodded, "Same, dude… Got it-"

"I've got it memorized." Isa chuckled, trying to share one last laugh with his friend. Then the two of them turned to the monsters just as they started to close in on them. "Scared?"

"Nah, you?"

"Of course not." He smirked and just like that, the monsters attacked. Tried as they may, the two boys did their best to hold their ground and fight their way through the black sea, but it was futile. One monster came and jumped into the air. He was about to attack Lea, but Isa stepped in and took the blow instead.

"No Isa!" Lea screamed. He stood and watched as the creature jammed its claw into his friend's chest and pulled out his heart. He was in so much shock that he didn't even notice the other creature coming up behind him and doing the same to him. All he knew was that his friend was gone and that the whole world was turning dark around him. It was all black, just all black.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. It had to be done... Review!**


End file.
